The present invention relates to the field of sound spatialization, also called spatialized rendering, of audio signals, more particularly integrating a room effect, especially in the field of transaural techniques.
The word “binaural” relates to the reproduction on a pair of headphones, or a pair of earpieces, or a pair of loudspeakers, of a sound signal, but still with spatialization effects. The invention is not however restricted to the above-mentioned technique and is notably applicable to techniques derived from the “binaural” techniques such as the “transaural” (registered tradename) reproduction techniques, i.e. on remote loudspeakers, for instance installed in a concert hall or in movie theatre with a multipoint sound system.
A specific application of the invention consists, for example, in enriching the audio contents broadcast by a pair of loudspeakers in order to immerse a listener in a spatialized sound scene, and more particularly including a room effect or an outdoor effect.